Weird stuff
1-1: Can ground-glitch through the right arm of the blockman on the far right (and also through the foot), though you get stuck 1-2: Ground glitch through right side of hospital to get access to shooting clancer 1-5: Sometimes if you're too fast in catching the third clancer as he is about to jump off the ledge up top he'll jump only a short ways, not making it over the ledge, then run around back and forth in the building. Can ground glitch into dad's room and below, though you're stuck 1-7: Can ride on the worm 1-8: Ground glitch through the shrine and some other crazy stuff seen in the TAS 1-9: The 2x1 blocks near the beginning are bigger than they appear (can't glitch through them). Dashing into the blocks at the beginning is interesting. The cat-gun can roll around without taking any damage in the fire. When holding an object and at the ledge of a slanted surface, when Marina would normally fall off she gets stuck if you're facing towards the slant. Can ground glitch to the space between the yellow block and the red blocks on the right near the star. 2-1: The red slimes at the beginning regenerate. 2-4: After floor glitching you can jump before you're done rolling to jump into the large blocks, similar to 4-7 3-1: Can quickly jump/grab the clanballs at the beginning alternatingly 3-2: Can ground glitch through both sets of 2x1s on the right, then simply jump through the blocks on the left 3-3: Many of the 2x1s on the top are actually 2x2s. It's possible to lodge the bomb on top of the ceiling 3-4: Can clip into pillar by throw up and right c boost from blue clanball. 3-5: Most of the 2x1s are larger than they appear. 3-7: Can ground glitch into the other trike container. Move trike in other container to the edge, then grab through the small wall and Marine moves up while in the riding position. 3-9: Some fake 2x1s 3-10: If you break the WR but pause quit before the stage is over, the WR will stay and your stage time will improve the next time you complete the level, regardless of what your time is. 4-1: Besides the main fake ceiling, htere's also a fake ceiling if you BG up above to get back into the first part 4-2: Can jump on the toad's tongue. While grabbing the tongue hold away from the toad and jump for spin action. 4-3: Can grab Clancers before they teleport away. 4-6: Keep mashing B and eventually Tarus will make you clip out and in again. There are hidden ledges at the top left and right that you can boost grab up to. 4-7: Can lodge bombs in the ceiling. Also clip through rolling stuff at the end 4-10: Can pull the king through the middle part of the 1 with properly-timed grabs. Holding the final clancer prevents Marina from dancing. 4-11: In the second phase, grab on to Sasquatch Beta's main body and he'll just stand there kicking. 5-5: Ground glitch to get gold gem. Can shake the turrents in the third section and destroy some of them. Can go on top of left part of the third section.